


【翻译】对SP影视制片人Richard O'Shea的采访

by ThunderingVoice



Category: translations - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Sting Pictures
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderingVoice/pseuds/ThunderingVoice
Relationships: translation - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【翻译】对SP影视制片人Richard O'Shea的采访

万分感谢 @幸福的阿岛 阿岛太太给Richard写邮件取得授权，拯救社恐的我。

同样万分感谢Richard O'Shea先生能允许我翻译这篇文章。

Richard 是sp影视公司Sting Pictures的创办人，这个公司已经经营26年了，并且至今蒸蒸日上，在全世界的爱好者中声名远扬。我因为个人的兴趣关注了这家公司，并希望能把它介绍给国内同好，所以翻译了这篇2011年对Richard的采访。原文链接中有很多解释采访内容的插图。

Sting的官方网站https://www.stingpictures.tv/，官方博客http://feelthesting.net/我都附上，非常希望感兴趣者能支持正版，支持它走得更远。

译者注释部分我放在了【】里，全文一万一千多字，我第一次做翻译，有很多不甚圆融处，还请谅解指正。

以下正文。

==================

Interview with a Spanker - Richard O'Shea

（于2011年2月首发于JockSpank）

非常荣幸，来自Sting Pictures的Richard O'Shea能同意接受一次有关于他生活和工作的采访。最近JockSpank的民意调查显示，Sting是迄今为止最受欢迎的spanking影视工作室。作为Sting的热心粉丝，我非常高兴能向Rich提问，其中还包括了一些来自M_Spank_M和StingLads谷歌网络论坛的问题。【Google groups是Google提供的在线交流工具，在Web界面上类似于常见的网络论坛。以上两个小组皆是同好创建的兴趣小组。】

你好Rich，非常感谢你能接受这次采访，如果你愿意，我想从几个关于你个人的问题开始这次采访，然后再讨论Sting Pictures【Richard创办的网站】和你最近的一次冒险尝试，Hornet Pictures【Sting的一个有涩情元素的子频道】。

问题：

1）你第一次意识到你对打屁股和体罚感兴趣是在什么时候？这是一个你一直拥有，很早就产生的念头吗？还是在后期发展起来的？（对年轻男性施加不同程度的惩罚，你认为它为何如此吸引你？）

回答：就像很多人一样，我经常问我自己这个问题。我很确定它开始于学校，那时我大概14或15岁，我有一位不打不相识的朋友，后来他成为了一名高级警官。

在签到室，同时也是科学教室，我们混战了一场并推搡到一个很高的木橱柜。在木橱柜顶端存放着用来做减压实验的高玻璃广口瓶。当我们撞击橱柜时，其中一个瓶子开始摇晃。我们同时抬头向上看去，并且因为无法阻止灾难的必然发生而感到无助。一个大玻璃罐子轰然倒下，并在硬木地板上摔成无数碎片。

就在此刻，我们的舍监走进房间，将我们抓了个现行。Mr Wilson是个和蔼可亲的人，他主持每周四晚上的科学模型社团。他喜欢教学，并且不同于对待学校的某些老师，我们喜欢他。他给Jimmy和我布置了一篇非常长的文章去罚写，我的文章是关于肥皂的成分。我的意思是，写这个鬼东西要花好几个小时，在60年代的夏季学期，男孩们没有那么多时间，所以我们都请求一种那个年代可以被选择的“替代方案”。请求被同意了，我们按照约定，在三点半准时去找Mr Wilson。以上，我想，它是第一个问题的回答。我当时有些害怕，但也有一些奇妙的兴奋感。我知道惩罚将会是六下【文中没提工具译者猜是藤条】，并且我好奇我将会怎样承受它。那个年代的所有男孩都会毫无怨言的接受体罚，没有政治正确，没人叫嚣“我将告诉我爸爸”。首先是我，然后是Jimmy，我们脱下外套，弯腰伏在椅背上，以稳定的频率接受了六下敲打。

它疼吗？太他妈疼了【原文真的是脏话】。我哭了吗？我没有像通常描述的那样大声哭号，但是我的眼睛里蓄满泪水，并从脸庞流了下去。Jimmy也是如此。我对Mr Wilson没有任何仇恨，因为现在我们不用写该死的论文了。当天晚上，我们去参加科学模型社团，他对我们唠唠叨叨，和对其他年轻人没有任何区别。这是一次有效的惩罚吗？当然，作为一个年轻男孩，我永远不想再体验那样的痛苦！我猜，从宿命般的那一天开始，我【对sp】的迷恋就产生了。

关于第二个问题，我想，这与权力和控制有关。身材优美的男孩接受惩罚；情绪感到兴奋；肾上腺素在那一刻激增，答案也许是这一切因素的总和。但我发现，它吸引每个人的原因都有些不同。

2）你有加入某种所谓“spanking社团”吗？假如有这样一个社团存在于捷克共和国。或者，当你在英国时你曾经加入过？

回答：不，我没有。并不是因为我有架子，我只是在遵循我的礼仪准则。我曾经拜访过伦敦的ClubCP，并与他们保持联系。我很愿意拜访其他社团，但通常不是以参与者的身份，而是以Sting代表者的身份，与Rob一起参加【Rob是与Richard共同经营Sting的合伙人】。直到现在，我们很愉快地接待了前来工作室的一些拜访者，然而，由于某些预料之外的情况，我们已不再允许这样做。我不知道捷克是否有spanking社团，但我猜它也许存在于布拉格的某个地方。

3）在你成长过程中，你是否受到过描述体罚和打屁股的文学作品，影视，以及没那么政治正确的漫画和杂志的影响？影响程度有多大？你是否认为其中一些作品对你日后在Sting的工作产生了影响？（如果有，能否举例）

回答：某天晚上，我在YouTube发现了Whack-o！【英国情景喜剧电视连续剧，播出于1956-60，1971-72】的其中几集，我已经忘记了它与学校体罚的联系上多么紧密。几乎每一集，Chislebury学校的可怕校长，Jimmy Edwards教授都在挥舞着藤条并恐吓着学生要抽他们。如今回头看，整部电视剧都在讲关于男孩们挨藤条的故事，所以我想，剧名才叫“Whack-O”。

Beano, Dandy, Lion，Hotspur【以上皆是英国60，70年代发行过的少年漫画杂志】这些你能叫得出名字的漫画，都刊登过打屁股或打藤条的情节，有时使用非常有创意的工具，没人在乎政治正确。

在电影方面，Malcombe McDowell主演的《If》，和Tom Courtney的早期动作片《The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner》给了我更多的影响。《Damn the Defiant》是另一部值得关注的电影，它对体罚做了更加严肃和现实的描绘。当然，还有很多作品。

我很想做一部Sting版的《Tom Browns Schooldays》【汤姆求学记，1857年Thomas Hughes撰写的小说，讲述了19世纪30年代英国男性公立橄榄球学校的故事】,它需要很多预算和乔治四世时代的服装，它们很难采购。场地当然不是问题。也许有一天……能找到赞助人？

4）Sting Pictures是怎样成立的？是什么使你下决心开始做男性spanking电影？

回答：那是在80年代，我的一个朋友痛心地抱怨，他找不到任何像样的打屁股视频。当时，我是个年轻且高薪的布光摄影师，在电影和电视剧行业工作。长话短说，在业余时间，我们拍摄了第一个短片，但因为害怕当局而把它搁置起来。在当年，你唯一能得到涩情片的办法是前往伦敦的一个禁/书书店，所有影片都是十磅。它们当然是非//法的，并且VHS【家庭录影系统】拷贝出的影片非常粗糙，几乎无法观看。

必须记住，当时，英国禁止了所有成人电影材料，直到90年晚期，18R分级制度和BBFC 英国电影分级委员会才出现。在成人影视方面，英国一直落后于其他欧洲国家。我们搁置了一段时间，直到90年代中期，才决定恢复整个项目，并将其命名为Sting Pictures。接下来的事大家都知道了。和Mans Hand【另一个寿命悠久的sp影视公司】一样，我猜我们是世界上现存的，历史最悠久的Spanking影视公司之一【迄今为止已经经营26年】。

5）开办Sting，现在看来是一个野心勃勃并且改变了你人生的决定，在当时，你面临的最大困难是什么？

回答：采购专业视频设备是最早遇到的困难。当时，它们非常非常昂贵，所以我们在周末使用由其他专业工作提供的摄影机和设备拍摄。在此之前，就只有一些黑白视频或16mm胶片，如果你没有任何预算，它们对你来说非常昂贵。在90年代，设备变得越来越好，价格也完全负担得起。现在，一个微型相机就可以拍摄画质优良的的1080i HD视频。

寻找演员不是个太大的问题，虽然当年它需要秘而不宣地进行。现在，我们只需要给经纪人打个电话！

6）Sting的影片几乎完全专注于特定的怀旧风格，主要是英国式的，并且大部分发生在1950和1960年代。是因为它适合这个主题，还是因为你对这段时期特别感兴趣？

回答：古装剧【不是中国古装】总能引发我的兴趣，但我认为50和60年代能更贴切真实地描绘我们创作的故事。我认为，在社会工作者们在70年代及以后推动观点【反对体罚】之前，50，60年代确实是这种纪律和教养模式的巅峰。虽然70年代仍然有一些学校和拘留所使用藤条。写实布景一直对我们很重要，我们一直努力做得更真实。

7）你的很多电影都设计在学校，军事机构，或改造机构（青少年劳教所和监狱），在这些情景中，什么是你最喜欢的场景？（比如，以下哪个最吸引你？打一个学生，士兵/海员，还是少年犯？）

回答：海军训练船是我最喜欢的主题，其次是少年劳教所的日常。我们确实做了一些军队题材的内容，虽然我知道迄今为止我们最受欢迎的是校园题材。我们准备做更多父子故事，也许会有更多现代场景

所以，打一个表现不佳的军校学员是我的最爱【他真的拍了好多】

8）时不时地，你还会带我们回到数十年前维多利亚时代和爱德华七世时代的英格兰。在《1900 house of correction》系列影片中，由你亲自扮演严格的管理者Templeton Lee上校。在我看来，这些影片包含着某种特别的喜好。那个年代如此吸引你的是什么？

回答：简单来讲，如果你研究得足够深入，维多利亚时代和爱德华七世时代有着比我们心中所相信的历史更多的规章和更充满色////情感的处罚。关于桦树束的记载格外有趣。针对不同年龄的男孩，它有着一系列不同的尺寸，并且会在盐水中浸泡使它带来更深入的刺痛感。一群官/方/政/要会监督整个执行过程。

在军队中，桦树束和藤条使用于年轻二等兵高高抬起的臀部上。在军队和教养院，挨藤条时必须穿着特定的服装。比如，海军在挨藤条时需要穿很薄的白色帆布裤。在惩罚结束后，需要向医务室报告，并为藤条和桦树束制造的伤痕消毒。维多利亚时代的洁癖程度不亚于宗//教虔诚程度，所以受刑者在接受spanking或用于赤//裸//臀/////部的刑具前会被剃毛并被检查。还有伊顿公学的木箱【birching block】，年轻男孩趴伏在上面时，肛//门和睾//丸会被暴露得一览无余。

这个时期，还有很多伴随着惩戒的其他步骤，有些我也不甚了解。在监狱中，据书中记载的传闻，富有的绅士可以花一些钱观看男孩或女孩被判处藤条或桦树束，如果价格足够，还会有附加项目。

可以肯定的是，在制作电影时，我们有充分的理由去在这个年代增加一些以上提到的内容，以增强sp影视的情///色感。

9）在《1900 House》系列电影中，你介绍了一些惩罚中的附加刑。比如在挨桦树束前用盐水清洗受刑男孩的臀部，或者更加出名的，在惩罚前将姜棒插///入/犯//人的直///肠，它被称为figging或feaguing。是什么使你决定探索这些更有想象力或更邪恶的体罚领域？

回答：我们做了许多研究，我相信我可以就此写本书了。然而我认为，可以公允地说，羞辱贯穿在sp癖好中的每一部分。换上睡衣，等待被处罚，面壁罚站，还有各种历史上存在过的准备仪式。它可能包括洗澡，直//肠//检查，臀//部/剃//毛，使用辅助物增加疼痛或不适感。它们都是额外的涩情内容。并且，虽然不同的人因为不同原因而有sp爱好，但通过倾听观众的反馈，我们发现，在打屁股之前的很多步骤非常涩情且性//感。作为成人影视制作者，我们需要去尝试类属于sp癖好中的所有元素。此外，我确实热爱去描绘那些在某个时刻真实发生的事情，并且呈现的结果十分精彩。

10）在我看来，与其说你是涩情电影制片人，不如说你是情//色/艺术家。你认为你在多大程度上是个完美主义者？影片质量和内容对你来说是否同样重要？

回答：在决定与同事Rob一起拍摄sp电影之前很久，我就已经是一名电影制作人了。我们两人在电影艺术方面私交甚笃，他在音效部门而我在视觉部门。听起来有点奇怪，我很少对电影最终的效果感到满意。即使在拥有大额预算的大导演中，这也并不罕见。事后去看，你本可以做得更好，但总有一些部分需要抛弃，还经常有时间和金钱方面的限制。我为我自己找到了借口，我们两个人承担了一个剧组的重担，然而在以前我只需要眨眨眼就有专职人员为我递杯咖啡。虽然我们总是在追求完美，但它有时难以实现，我们只能在力所能及的水平做到最好。就在最近，在Jonathan Fox导演的Approved Ed系列故事中，我们需要一名全职能持续任职的女孩。

11）能谈谈你将Sting搬到布拉格的决定吗？你做决定的原因是什么，它对Sting的作品有利弊哪些影响？

回答：与出现在一两个星期后的有关我的新闻相反，我们出于多种原因搬到布拉格。首先是财务。在英国，议会税和其他费用很高，当我们搬到布拉格，工作室预算减半了，捷克没有议会税。在这里，寻找好演员更容易且更便宜，但也有缺点。捷克男孩们非常健壮，发育得太好，我们苦于缺乏美少年类型的演员。此外，亚裔和黑肤色男孩难以寻找，Sting曾经有类型多种多样的演员，但在捷克，你很难找到他们。这里有一些亚洲人，但他们来自封闭的越南人小社区，在康米时代刚刚搬进来。

我们非常怀念能用英国口音进行对话的场景，不过目前我们已经开始通过英国的一位经纪人寻找演员，并且邀请一些Sting的老演员前来布拉格。如果可以，我们希望能做更多。

另一个好处是场地。在这里，你可以非常容易地获得在一些场地拍摄电影的许可，而它在英国几乎不可能。在这里，即使拍摄成人影视也很少遇到困难，并且价格也很便宜。

最后，因为英国政///府没有清晰地阐述新的色/情/暴/力影视法/案在sp和B/D/S/M电影方面的规定，经营这方面的企业变成了不明智的商业决策。我们的律师告诉我们，它仍然是一片灰色地带。不幸的是，我们不想把公司建立在政//府的灰色地带，并且英国电影分级委员会拒绝去理解sp影视。在欧洲的其他国家，当然没有这么多约束，所以当我们权衡所有因素后，搬到捷克共和国似乎是最好的选择。

英国有着奇怪的规定，拍摄sp或B/D/S/M电影并不违法，违法发生在分销阶段。你必须拥有BBFC许可才能公开发售DVD，否则，贸易标准部门【Trading Standars】会登门找麻烦。这个夏天，我们计划回访伦敦的一些摄影地点，并带回大量Sting的老演员。这将会很有趣，我们可以再见到很多老朋友。

12）在布拉格制作Sting风格的电影与在伦敦制作有什么区别吗？你对你的新家满意吗？这是否是一次长久的变动？

回答：在上一个问题中，我已经说了很多。但我还是要讲，在布拉格，我们拍摄电影要容易得多。我们感到相当满意，虽然无论你在哪里，日常生活中总会遇到困难，但最后的解决结果比预想中好得多。像我们这样的公司，在这里被当成相当普通的企业，当我们进入DVD压制厂或打印店，没有人向我们投来异样的眼光。贸易标准部门不会因为我们的DVD没有BBFC许可而找我们的麻烦，他们根本不存在。电脑维修店不会因为发现了一些sp视频而将破损的计算机带到警//察办公室。我们即将在捷克度过第四年，美丽的夏天也将来到了，我没有任何理由错过它。我们完全没有回到英国的计划，并且我们开始学习捷克语。我告诉你，这可不是一门容易的语言。

13）你对搬迁有什么遗憾吗？

回答：除了与Dr Skelps【曾任职Sting的一位摄影师】和其他朋友，所有Sting的老演员告别，没有什么遗憾的。Rob很想念一杯好茶……不是真的，对不起我骗你哒。

14）Sting是你和Rob的合资企业，它看起来是非常成功的伙伴关系。你能否讲讲你们如何成为搭档，并且双方在Sting Pictures各扮演了什么角色？

回答：Rob 16岁时我就认识他了，我们认识了很久。在那些年里虽然我们在各自的事业上分开工作，但最终，我们决定一起经营STG Pictures项目。Sting不是我们生命中的唯一一件事。我们曾一起从事电影戏剧纪录片和许多专业电影的拍摄和编辑工作，包括英国和外国的电视公司。在Sting，我重点关注导演和拍摄阶段，在业内被称为纯粹的制片。Rob则负责后期生产，它包括后期线上编辑，声音和图片分层。这确实是一个合作的范例，一个人没有另一个人就没办法展开工作。

15）你能介绍Sting团队的其他人吗？

回答：搬到布拉格后，我们培训了两位捷克人与我们一起工作。交流是非常重要的，不仅是与演员，还包括商业交流甚至法务工作。Jonathan Fox凭借自己的努力成为了导演。他在这方面有天赋，并且在过去的两年中被鼓励当我或Rob拍摄时他当场提出任何问题。我非常高兴他发展出来他自己的风格，这让我可以解脱出来，推进其他项目。另一个人Michal Steel更像是工作室的制作人，他与演员和经纪人们打交道，并且现在主要负责Hornet子频道。他受到很多新演员的尊敬，并且偶尔在当需要在拍摄中移动道具时，兼任优秀的导演助理。

16）你和Rob都经常在你们的影片中出演，对你们来说，站在镜头前和镜头后有什么不同的感触？你喜欢表演吗？或者仅仅把它当作不得不为？你更喜欢指导一名演员比如Dexter去扮演Spanker吗？

回答：对我们两人来说，我们有一种爱恨交织的心态。作为一名导演，唯一属于我的位置就是镜头之后。然而Sting有点像电影《Zulu》中的军士长，‘你站在这里，因为这里再也没有别人。你站在这里，因为你不得不站在这里’。可能会使许多人惊讶，但我其实非常想从演员的角色上退休。

是的，我知道有很多人非常乐意取代我的位置，并且我对能从事我们的事业感到非常幸运和荣幸。但当我在电影中一直出演时，我不可能把影片做得更好。我知道Rob也有同样的感受。曾经在英国，我们可以拜托杰出的Dr Barton出演,那个男人扮演校长时连我都会被吓到！我们也可以让Brett扮演一个凶狠的年级长，并且有着完美的英国口音或伦敦腔。现在，我们在培训当地的演员，你将会看到其中一些人。Dexter非常优秀，并且会变得更好。我们现在有Scott Hart和Alex Granger，但他们的口音听起来就像终结者，这个问题有待解决。

17）作为一个sp爱好者，当一位有着电影演员一样俊美容颜和令人痴狂的完美身材的年轻人赤//裸着臀//部伏在你的膝头时，比如Brett，Matt，Darren，Danny，Sebastian【以上都是Sting高人气演员】，你仅仅把它视为工作的一部分吗？或者你偶尔也惊叹于你的好运气？

回答：天哪你为什么要问我这种问题！好吧我会诚实地回答它。当然，你总会遇到那么一些人，他们恰巧是你喜欢的类型，那么你当然会幻想他们脱掉裤子的样子，任何白人都会有这种想法。这是自然反应，我不会避讳承认它。然而，在拍摄电影时，情况截然不同，任何与我们身份相同的人都会告诉你同样的答案。当我导演一部影片时，我会集中精力将它拍好。摄像机的角度，灯光表现，诸如此类，想想它们，我就可以继续拍摄下去。演员还在那里认真表演并赚取他们的日薪，在这样的场景中，你没空思考太多你个人的欲//望。有时机位需要重置，然后我让Sebi重新趴回我膝盖，我低头去看，就会忍不住想“我的天哪多么完美的一个屁股”，但我马上就会问他，他是否需要休息一下，他们总是说“不，没关系，我很好。”然后我们重新开始工作，尴尬的时刻就过去了。事实是，你永远不可能在拍摄现场硬起来，然而在此后某些寒冷冬天的夜晚……那就是另一个故事了。我有我私下的联系人，但那是我要保守的秘密。有一句谚语适用于这个话题，它与糖果和糖果商店有关。它真的很贴切。“当你得不到时你想要它，当你得到它你就不想要它了”……总是这样。

18）你认为羞辱在sp剧本中有多重要？我不是指很严重的S///M类型的羞辱，而是指坏男孩在被打屁股时遭遇的尴尬和羞耻。

回答：是的，我想它是故事中非常重要的一部分。我个人对羞辱没那么感兴趣，但是我必须承认很多人喜爱它，所以我们在合适的时候加入羞辱的元素。Rob和我试图在拍摄很多不同剧本时加入不同的元素，这同样需要考虑演员的性格。这些元素不是我们个人的喜好，但会是很多观众喜欢的经典内容。但是，你不可能使所有人满意。

19）Sting的一些影片中会出现幽默感。当然，描述体罚内容的漫画中喜剧感会更强，比如1950年代出版的Beano和Dandy杂志。你认为在sp涩情片中应该出现幽默吗？当一个英俊的男孩成为喜剧中的笑柄，它还能性//感吗？

回答：我从来不喜欢对于校长的一些描述，比如对着犯错的学生大吼大叫，全程把他们叫做千篇一律的“boy”。我个人的学校经历中，许多师长都是很幽默的人，有些虽然很凶，但幽默感即使在惩戒中也有奇效。当一个年轻人突然被嘲笑了，它不仅仅是“教你做人”式的幽默感。一个警告可以同时严肃且有趣。

Dr Barton非常擅长做这个，在《Approved Education II》中他对离家出走的Brett这样说，“也许你可以帮我们一个忙，下次跑得快一点！”Brett努力保持闷闷不乐的样子忍住不笑，他演得非常好，在幕后我们笑了很久。Dr Barton在当时并没有与Brett相处很多时间，我想Brett也有同样的感受。当时的场景令人惊奇，在多次拍摄之后，他们成为了最好的朋友。《The Water Boys》的趣味性很强，它更好地展现了男孩们真实的性格，由于戏剧性的spanking动作，全片更加性//感了。

20）你能否讲讲你新尝试的Hornet品牌和你关于它的计划？

回答：STG的新工作室Hornet Pictures已经筹备了两年。它将主要制作Vanilla【传统性/行/为】成/人/同/性/恋/影片。Vanilla是一个用来形容标准的同/性/恋/色/情电影的术语，不是像Sting那样的特殊类型，而是有着同/性/恋/性/行/为发生的标准故事。有许多工作室制作这类影片，但Rob和我想从Sting带来一些特别的魔力，比如，高品质的制作技术。该工作室的第一部影片即将发行，片名是“The Secrets of College life”【高中生活的秘密】，你会看到一些在Sting见过的面孔，也会看到一些新面孔。

第二部影片我们计划拍摄劳教所的故事。如同Sting一样，很多题材是复古的，但电影摄影式的风格使成片更多一点优势。我们注意到GV影视业正在变得因循守旧，同样的旧内容被一次次敷衍地放在屏幕上。我一直是已故的Jean Daniel Cadinot的仰慕者，你们中许多人可能还记得在他16毫米胶片时代创造了一些真正的经典作品，如《Les Minets Sauvages》和《Sacre College》。我希望我们Hornet可以实现与此相同的，真实的电影质感。我们希望如此，但最终，一切要由你们评判。从sp爱好者的角度，在一些场景中，Sebastian和Rowan在学校储藏室遭受了真正经典的六下藤条。我们必须为我们的老朋友，sp爱好者们做点什么。

21）你同样享受制作spanking影片和非spanking影片吗？还是说，你更喜欢有创造性的工作，而不是实际内容？

回答：两者我都喜欢。就像我在上文所说，当我们在拍摄时，我们是在工作，我们足够幸运能从事我们热爱的事业——电影制作。任何能锻炼我们创造力的布景对我们来说都是最好的机会，无论它是打屁股，手////淫，还是杀死吸血鬼。创意和内容齐头并进。你必须对主题和剧本充满激情，我不止是在讲spanking。作为一名导演（通常也是编剧），他必须相信他展现在屏幕上的题材。如果任何电影导演这样做了，激情就会在屏幕上展现出来，并且对尽可能发挥创造力的强烈渴望自然就会随之而来，从而成就一部精彩的电影！能够沉迷于电影制作是一种特权，内容并不重要，让人们观看和批评你的电影更为重要。

22）你能否向你的Sting粉丝保证，即使Hornet取得了巨大成功，你也仍然会继续拍摄spanking电影？

回答：Sting长存！我们没有计划改变它，但我们不得不面对一些事实。Spanking电影没那么高的利润。我想，公允地说，作为一个spanking工作室，我们已经将Sting Pictures做到了力所能及的最好，并遭遇了财务瓶颈。我们从来不止是为了钱而做它，我们开始做它因为我们热爱sp类型片。

然而，最后你必须面对现实，没有预算就不能做电影，预算来自制片收入，而sp电影的观众非常有限。我非常愿意在sp电影上投入更多，但我们知道，终有一天，收入将无法支撑它的存在。在另一方面，Hornet进入的市场远比sp类型片更为广阔。

23）你对未来有其他计划吗？你打算做新的尝试吗？

回答：我想，目前我们已经有了足够多的工作，我将继续我的海军训练船系列电影《T.S Morsus》。这是我最爱的题材，我想把它做到最好。

24）我非常喜爱“Instrument of Persuasion”【说服工具】系列剧，你有计划多拍摄一些吗？还是说你已经穷尽了工具的选择？

回答：非常欢迎任何人向我们推荐我们从未使用过的工具，但仅限切合实际的想法，拜托，我们不可能用黄瓜打屁股！我们可能会解构历史，并做一些诸如有关桦树束历史的影片。它已经被当作一个摄制主题提上日程，我们只需要等待设备升级去实现它。

25）你有没有探索其他spanking主题的计划？比如家庭场景，现代情景，或发生在历史其他年代的场景？

回答：是的，我们从未真正确切地拍摄家庭题材和更多现代故事。实际上，上周的周会中这个问题刚刚被提出。我们知道父子训诫很受欢迎，叔侄同样受欢迎。我们从未像制作其他题材一样用心制作它们，但受市场力量的支配，我们很快就将制作一些这类题材。【近两年他们做了很多】如同前面提到，我还想制作一些古罗马或斯巴达的题材。【这个至今没有实现】我们一直在等待合适的时间去做这件事，我想它就快到来了。

26）作为Richard O’Shea， Sting Pictures的掌舵人，最使你享受的是什么？

回答：我知道我正在做一些其他人梦寐以求的事情，这是我的幸运。认真地讲，我更喜欢和这里的同事们一起发展电影构想，并看着它发展成完成品。我想做的事就是培训他们成长，以确保我能安稳退休。一切都会有终点，但如果Sting在未来能继续以相同的路走下去并给大家带来更多受欢迎的sp电影，这将会很棒。

粉丝提问

以下问题来自M_Spank_M 和 Stinglads 论坛的成员

1）我想知道，Richard O’Shea如何寻找到出演Sting电影的年轻男演员。

回答：我们雇佣了几位经纪人，他们专门负责选择成人影视行业的演员。两位在捷克，一位在英国。我们同样通过口口相传以及很多我们工作过的小伙子们推荐朋友。我们还有一两位星探，他们在街头寻找年轻人并问他们是否想挣点钱。BelAmi【捷克最大的GV影视公司】用这种方式招募了很多演员。

2）在演员中有多大比例是为钱工作的直男，有多大比例是gay？

回答：答案也许不能使你满意，至少90%是直男。东欧有些不同寻常，在成人影视业，很多直男愿意为钱做gay。他们工作得比gay同事更加出色，这对我们西欧人来说同样是不可思议的。情况正在缓慢地改变，来自西欧的影响越来越多。

3）有任何演员在来Sting工作前，参与过sp情景吗？

回答：其中一两个有过，还有一些人在拍摄之后发现他们相当喜欢它。我不能说出他们名字，这是个有点复杂的话题。你也许已经发现，一些演员在拍摄结束后会自然地硬了。

4）在你成长过程中你被打过吗？如果有的话为什么？以什么形式，谁打的你？

回答：我很幸运，我有很好的父母。如果我或我的哥哥举止错误到需要惩罚的地步，我父亲只需要抬头看看厨房的高架子，那里藏着一把鞭子，我猜那是牛鞭（用拉直的牛//阴///茎制成的鞭子），这就足够吓唬我们闭嘴了。我曾经看到我的哥哥赤//裸//臀//部趴在地毯上被它鞭打，隔了几秒，他发出惨叫。我当时是个非常小的男孩，并且至今不知道他那天为什么挨打。我父亲吓唬过我，但从来没真的打过我。我妈妈在某个夏天的晚上受够了我的淘气，她用那把鞭子追打我，并试图让我伏在餐桌上。作为一个淘气的小男孩，我拒绝了她，于是追打又开始了。我们最终笑着停下来，我对我的淘气行为向她道歉。那时我大概十岁或十一岁。她再也没被这种事困扰过。我母亲已经去世了，但对我来说，她永远是世界上最好的女人。我知道有些人没那么幸运能拥有好父母。

5）你是否偏好你的男孩们割没割过包///皮

回答：这对我来说从来都不是个问题，两者我都接受。

6）你是否偏好你的男孩们剃或不剃//体//毛

回答：我喜欢剃毛的，尤其是剃掉臀//部。但我也会被毛茸茸的小腿吸引。

7）谁是你最喜欢和最不喜欢的Sting演员？

回答：我无法回答这个问题，我平等地对待他们。而不得不实际列出最不喜欢的人将是一件很糟糕的事情。他们每个人都有优缺点，任何部队的队长都必须尽可能地公正，我努力对所有演员这样做。

我想在这里我需要提到David，他是我见过最棒的小伙子之一，他从没讲过任何人的坏话。在人气比拼中，有很多男孩受欢迎程度难分高下。

8）你最想打的著名人物是谁？怎么打？

回答：Celeb-spankO-fakes【一个sp幻想图片网站】曾经P过我打Justin Bieber的图片! 我猜他是很多人的选择，但对我来说，年轻时的Rob Lowe更吸引我。我的另一个选择是Robby Benson。

9）什么是你最喜欢的spanking姿势？

回答：双腿分开，趴在膝盖上。我同样喜欢年轻人穿着睡衣趴在床上挨打。

10）你更喜欢趴在膝盖上用手打，还是使用藤条或皮带？

回答：两者我都喜欢。我喜欢OTK，但也同样喜欢用趴在鞍马上或手抱脚踝的姿势使用藤条或桦树束。

11）你认为体罚应该重回校园吗？

回答：我对它的看法是利弊皆有。当我上学的时候，他看起来确实维持了纪律，事实是它在那里就有一种威慑力。它的存在让人难过，但当它执行时它确实有效。当然有很多人反对它。然而，在少年犯收容机构中，当犯罪行为非常严重，尤其一些严重的针对年长者的暴力犯罪，我认为体罚应该适用。如果一个年轻人能感受到他会被施予的那种痛苦，也许他做事前会三思。我们在报纸上看到过多少次这种事情发生了？太多了！

12）在你制作的电影中，你有特别偏爱的吗？

回答：我最喜欢《My Borstal Days》，这是一部早期作品，但它的效果超乎我们的期待。它是我们最早的正片【full length film，80分钟以上】。就像我在前面提及的，事后去看，我对完成的影片从来不是100%满意，并总觉得可以做得更好。我想《Tales from St Datchets Academy》表现同样很不错，它是我最爱的另一部。

还有一部最受喜爱的Sting影片是《Grey Short》，回顾它，我很想重新制作它，但就像所有经典电影翻拍一样，我很有可能抓不住任何使它如此受欢迎的要素。

13）Paul是我最喜爱的Sting演员。他还会回来吗？或者你会找到别人替代他吗？

回答：Paul现在是Sting的传奇了。他几乎没可能会再回来。你们必须记住这些男孩子在长大。Paul已经是有几个孩子的父亲并即将过30岁生日了。我们期待了很多年能有下一个Paul走进工作室的大门，Brett和Matt这样的明星填补了空缺，但Paul的某些气质在屏幕上是不可替代的。

我记得我招聘他的那个晚上。一位朋友从他工作的建筑工人的院子里认识了他，按照他的建议，我们带他去Beefeater吃了顿晚饭。 他喜欢这种餐厅。后来在车上，我鼓起勇气问他是否想为Sting工作。 我的心跳得很厉害，但我深吸了一口气，对他说话，就像我要征召一位年轻士兵一样。 在停顿了片刻后，他简洁地说：“是的，我愿意。”随后发生的事你们都知道了。谢天谢地，现在有经纪人为我们做这些！

14）我喜欢运动短裤：橄榄球短裤，足球短裤，游泳短裤。你能否在“六年级”系列中让演员穿着它们挨藤条？在80年代，足球服装意味着紧身尼龙短裤，你可以很便宜地买到它们。我知道你有一些深蓝色的短裤，但如果光线不够，只有尼龙短裤才能在运动员挨藤条时真正展现他们的身材。我希望能看到更多运动主题和演员们在被抓住挨打前运动的镜头。感谢你对主题的变革，请继续这样做！

回答：我想我们可以吸纳这个观点，我们应该这样做。因为很多学校有不同的做法，实际上很难永远让所有人满意。我经常想拍摄一个场景，年轻人在挨藤条的全过程中都穿着裤子就像许多学校实际发生的那样。我们同样在时不时地尝试短裤，无论演员穿着什么，总有人希望看到别的。也许JockSpank可以做民意调查并给我们一个反馈，但回到你的问题，是的，在未来我们会尝试这样做【后来他们拍了好——多尼龙短裤】夏天就要来了，拍摄运动主题的外景将变得更容易。

15）你认为Sting还会回到英国吗？

回答：没有什么是绝对的，但目前我们没有返回英国的计划。事实上，我们曾经讨论过如果有必要，将搬到哪里。去更南边，更温暖的气候带是我们的共识。虽然远离政治，但我仍然会去关心记者们撰写的夺人眼球的头条新闻。我永远都是个英国人，虽然我们那一代人童年时被灌输的关于祖国的伟大梦想永远不会实现了。天佑大英。

粉丝提问到此就结束了。非常感谢您花费时间回答这些问题，您还有什么想对Sting粉丝说的吗？

我和Rob必须感谢所有人对Sting的忠实支持，尤其是最近几个月。有些评论十分精妙，我非常感激。听起来有些陈词滥调，但Sting确实和我们拍摄的电影一样好。人们正是因为这个原因而购买我们的影片。请我们所有的消费者和支持者，尤其是运营独立粉丝网站的Dr Skelps接受我们诚挚的感谢。

=====================

采访原文链接：

http://stingpictures.blogspot.com/2012/08/interview-with-spanker-richard-oshea.html?zx=dd1dcf832e8b63b


End file.
